


Chibi Crazy

by XinySnom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bitty Humans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinySnom/pseuds/XinySnom
Summary: A Swap story of A Little Bitty Crazy
Relationships: Stitch OC/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Chibi Crazy

/Chibi/  
It is an adjective that means small and/or miniature in a good or cute way.

~~~

Stitch sat in his car and watched, transfixed, as the weird chibi human danced on the dark-cherry red car-hood. The chubby Chibi human couldn’t have been more than five inches max and wore a neon-pink ankle sock – which it somehow fashioned into a dress?

The choice of color threw him as the gamboling tiny male looked hilariously hideous, his dusty brown hair sticking out at various angles, a tiny mouth with white, square teeth and bright green eyes jittering about.

“SKELLY-BELLY!”

Stitch growled low as the tiny Chibi voice startled him with just how loud and warped it sounded; like a chipmunk was trying to gargle pebbles. The tiny human was now plastered against the windshield, smashing an overly large red grape against the glass, giggling manically.

His eyelights couldn’t remove themselves from the tiny train wreck that was happening on his car-hood. Flexing his magic aura, Stitch snagged his phone with a blue-red haze and brought the device to his bone phalanges to call the closest Chibi-human shop to call for what? A rescue? Help? A disposal unit for tiny human pets? The closest shop was twenty minutes away. Thank god for the still-rampant chibi-craze that was two-years strong.

The little fleshy pets had popped up around the same time as their much taller human counter-parts; both of which had emerged from – shockingly enough – Mount Ebott: a smaller-end mountain range somewhere two states over. It had been his over-energetic brother, Quartz, who had brought attention to the news-shattering event – having raced home to throw open the front door violently enough to jolt Stitch from his mid-morning snooze. It had taken more than a few minutes to get Quartz to calm down enough to explain just what the fuck was happening. Within that time, Painter, their third and oldest brother, had wandered into the room, gently commanding of their brother to stop and focus on the echo-crystal pendant Quartz always wore around his bony neck.

Both of them had listened to Quartz babble about some straight-out-of-legend humans suddenly appeared from a centuries-old prison from beneath some mountains a few states over. Turning on the telly, Stitch had searched the channels to confirm his brother’s words. It was true; as more and more monster news-stations began focusing on the event – humans were real as the magic in the air, and now somehow they were free from some magical barrier. Now the Chibi-pets were all the rage; having several sales-spikes over the last year. They made for great companions for those who could afford it.

“Hullo this is Chibi-Topia, Ma’am Jazz speaking.” The feminine voice on the phone sounded peppy and giggly, giving hint that the speaker was probably canoodling with a chibi. Talk about disturbing; the tiny fleshy critters were wild.

“Hi, uh, lady. I’m calling ‘bout a crazy chibi that’s mashin’ fruit on my front window.”

“Oh my…” Jazz gasped. “That is…certainly…different?” A pause before: “Do you feel threatened? Because if you do, I highly suggest not exiting the car.”

“No…as if the lil flesh-bags could be threatenin’.” Stitch growled loudly at the thing messing up his window.

The pink-clad flesh-bag had finished smashing the grape against the window and now had its disgusting pale-pink tongue licking the residue left behind from its mess. Stitch JUST got back from washing his car – damn chibi.

“Listen, Jazz was it? I’ll shoot cha a pic so you can see jus how annoyin’ this thing is…”

“Of…of course.” The monster shop-owner sounded super lost. Stitch didn’t blame her. This whole situation was bizarre; something Stitch would have never guessed would happen today. Quickly snapping a picture as the Chibi was mid-tongue swirl around a grapey mess, he chuckled at the hilarity of the situation.

“What?” The tiny human stopped what he was licking and froze, focusing his green eyes dead-center on his. The Chibi had guts to stare a monster down, Stitch gave the Chibi brownie points.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” the voice was muffled through the glass, but Stitch basically understood it.

“Well, hello t’ ya too, ya flesh-bag.” He pointedly gave his sharky-est skeletal grin, knowing he held the Chibi’s complete attention.

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD!” the thing screamed and started slamming the unfortunate grape on the glass, over and over again until it wasn’t much but a messy pulp mixed on the thing’s tiny hands. It was disturbingly gross.

“There, I sent t’ picture, Jazz.” Turning his attention back to his phone, Stitch kept half an eye-light on the tiny train wreck on the hood. He’d teach the tiny terrorist a lesson if it messed up the paint job.

“Oh, oh my…” the shock in Jazz’s voice was, startling; given how cheerful she sounded earlier. “That…poor little chibi.”

“Uh, yeah.” Stitch half-heartedly agreed. Poor little bitty his coccyx; he’d rather throw the thing in the trash and forget about it. He blinked as the neon-pink clad male chibi began licking the window again, rather lewdly. “Tell ya what, I’ll try and catch it t’ bring it in. I don’ want this chibi messin’ up my car anymore.”

A growl from his throat made his voice catch as the little chibi had moved on to rubbing that gross little fleshy butt back and forth, smearing more of the smooshed grape on the glass.

“Oh, ok.” The lady on the other end of the call seemed hesitant. “Are you a Chibi owner?”

“Hell no.” Stitch snorted, trying not to be rude and laugh that loud over the phone. The Chibi was becoming more and more amusing by the second.

“Have you ever – at any time in the past – interacted with Chibis?” Jazz questioned more.

“Yea, but never found the things t’ be worth my time.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU, MONSTER!” The male chibi howled at him. “I AIN’T going t’ no Chibi-center again, you over-grown bag of monster bones!”

“Well now…” the lady said over the phone. “That Chibi certainly has a mouth on him.”

“I’m sorry, lady…I’m going t’ have to call ya back.” Stitch barely held back the hard-edged laughter bubbling in his magic throat. He had had enough of this tiny thing’s disrespect on his car.

“Yea, that’s right you over-grown lazy-ass excuse for a monster”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YER PROBLEM, YA TINY TRASH-BALL!” Stitch unbuckled his seatbelt and teleported outside the car to stare down at the chibi on the car-hood.

“MONSTERS WHO MADE ME HIGH!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at a Swap Story. Please enjoy


End file.
